


Happy Birthday

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's birthday and his boyfriend has something he'd like to say. Or, well, sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Mike smiled nervously as he adjusted his tie one more time. He couldn’t believe he was really fixing to do this. Sure, it was a special occasion and all but this…?

The tall Asian boy hoped that his point was conveyed through this though. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for the man he loved. Yes, man. Blaine Anderson was, as of today, 18 and technically an adult. Mike couldn’t help but grin at the thought that he was dating an “older” guy.

He heard his cue and smoothed his jacket down and walked out onto the impromptu stage in BreadstiX. He scanned the room, looking for said boyfriend who happened to be working the late shift, before tapping the microphone.

“Hi. I’m, uh, Mike Chang and I have something I’d like to say.”

The low hum of conversation broke and silence reigned. Mike met Blaine’s questioning eye and smiled.

“See, there’s someone very special in my life and they just happen to be working here tonight. So Blaine Anderson? This one’s for you.”

Mike shifted from one foot to the other and took a deep breath as he opened his mouth again.

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you.

Mike voice stayed strong although his heart hammered and he could feel the eyes of everyone on him. He kept his trained on the love of his life the whole time. This was about Blaine, about showing him how much he loved him. It was about sacrificing himself by standing still and using his voice and not his body. This was Mike, disregarding his insecurities and telling the world, or at least the occupants of Lima, Ohio’s BreadstiX, that he was in love with someone that made his heart sing like it never had before. Even if the only person who understood was staring at him right now with watery eyes and trying not to climb up on the small platform with him.

Happy Birthday, Blaine Anderson…

Happy Birthday to you.

He smiled a little nervously at the small spattering of claps and took a shallow bow before stepping off the stage and walking toward Blaine. The curly-headed boy met him halfway and dropped his, thankfully, empty tray and grabbing Mike’s face with both hands. The kiss was something out of movies and drew a collective gasp from the patrons of the restaurant. Mike was sure Blaine would be reprimanded but at the moment, all he cared about was the lips pressed to his. Mike ended it all too soon and held his lover a second longer.

“I love you, Blaine. I really do.”

Blaine nodded at him eagerly. “I know. I love you too. I hope you love me enough to support me after I lose the last job available in this town.”

Mike smiled and shrugged with one shoulder. “There are jobs on the West Coast. I’m sure we can find new ones.”

Mike watched as Blaine’s eyes grew and he caught the implication that they’d be together when Blaine took off for UCLA at the end of the summer.

“Yeah?” he was a little breathless sounding.

“Yeah.”

They shared another kiss that would get them kicked out for sure this time but who cared?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim for ishumcriss’s (account deleted since then) Birthday. Before we knew ages and such... Originally posted Aug 30, 2011 to tumblr.com.


End file.
